In Too Deep
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: I had never been torn between two people before. I tried liking her, but there's something about him... Something that keeps me coming back to him. CGI verse, Simonette and Alvon. Takes place during Chipwrecked. Alvin's POV. Read and review please! Oneshot!


_**This is based off Chipwrecked...well, takes place a little before and during. I did quote most of the movie, and I'm letting you all know that now.**_

_**There is both Simonette and Alvon, purely because the movie had so much Simon and Jeanette moments.  
**_

_**This story is in Alvin's POV throughout.  
**_

_**Please read on and review for me. This took a while to write, and I hope the time and effort is worth it.  
**_

_**-SawyerSeville19  
**_

* * *

It's been a little over a year since my crush on him formed. I can safely say that it started around the time Toby was watching us. When we started going to high school for the first time. I don't know why things changed, but having him mad at me had ignited something inside me. A hurt that never really came when we argued. Normally I would brush it off as I usually did, but I just couldn't. It was a hurt that rivaled whenever I disappointed Dave. But it cut my heart so much deeper.

Then I was greeted with such deep confusion on what I was feeling when I met Brittany. She was—is still—so beautiful to me. I was stunned by her beauty…her neat auburn fur and bright electric blue eyes and her amazing singing voice. I was appalled when I saw her, and then stunned when my first experience with her voice—talking and singing—was when they performed Hot N Cold as an audition to be in the performance for the school.

From there things got more complicated. Things between me and him only got worse as I—unintentionally—neglected him and Theodore as well as our obligation to the performance. I was secretly relieved when I noticed he was too shy to even speak to Jeanette, and I let myself believe he wasn't interested in her. But things weren't looking up at all, even when I tried to talk to him. He ignored me.

Things got even worse when I lost track of time after my football game and missed the sing off between us and the Chipettes. I felt terrible, and when Brittany told me that I only cared about myself, I was both angry and hurt. Mainly because she had clearly heard it from Ian, and also because I cared about Simon a lot and was starting to with her. And so deepened my confusion.

When Theodore ran away, that was one of the few moments when Simon and Brittany weren't running through my head. I focused solely on finding my baby brother and making sure he wasn't hurt. Of all the places…he was in an Eagle cage. I didn't think twice about putting myself in his position Once he was safe, I tried to get things between the three of us back to normal. It was obvious Theodore had forgiven me. But Simon was another issue. When simply saying sorry didn't do anything, I stepped it up a notch, and threatened to kiss him. Backing my statement up with what I hoped were playful attempts. I really hoped he would let me, but he did everything he could to keep it from happening. Despite my disappointment, seeing him smile and hearing him laugh was good enough for me. And he settled on a hug. That was improvement! He hated hugging, but he was hugging me! Maybe there was hope…

There was no progress, and I didn't have the guts or clear mind to try and fix that. With the Chipettes living with us, I was even more foggy minded. Seeing Brittany around every day made my heart race, almost the same way it did when I saw Simon. And it pained me seeing the interactions between him and Jeanette. I was very aware that Simon was interested in Jeanette, and she was as well with him. They were just really shy around each other.

Things went back to normal for a while. The routine yells of my name after I did something Dave didn't approve of, the arguments—that nearly tore my heart apart—between me and Simon, and occasional fights with Brittany were routine now.

I tried to get over my crush on my younger brother, and embrace the one I had on Brittany, but I couldn't. It didn't help that I knew amongst the humans anything beyond family love between relatives was looked down on, and we would be judged if my feelings ever got out even though I tried to convince myself of that. It didn't faze me in the slightest as far as making them go away, although it did make me cower further into my shell whenever I considered telling someone about them.

A few months later, after enjoying being in the spotlight, we made enough complaints about needing a break. We had just been informed that we were nominated for an International Music Award and were to perform at the event in two weeks. It was during that announcement that I suggested we go on a vacation so we could have a break up until we have to perform. Surprisingly, Dave didn't argue with me about it. We were soon booked on a cruise on the Carnival Dream, and after the cruise we were to fly directly to the Awards.

* * *

I was highly impressed with the display of the ship. I was definitely looking forward to taking full advantage of all the fun stuff this baby had on board. One of the first things my active mind came up with was sunscreen skating. And the others loved it. I watched them all glide around, admiring Brittany's flawless spins as she showed off to the people who were watching her. And then my eyes landed on Simon and Jeanette. There was nothing going on that caused for a spark of jealousy, but the inevitable pounding of my heart was second nature to me whenever I looked at Simon.

I watched him glide on one foot, moving backwards as Jeanette eased herself back as well. Both were unaware that they were about to collide and when they did, Jeanette almost fell, but Simon was quick to catch her hand to prevent it. My heart started racing with jealousy and I felt my chees flush as I watched him look at their hands, his eyes widening and he let go immediately, only to lose his balance and fall. Jeanette smiled and helped him up as well, and I watched Simon stutter a 'thanks' and blush.

I allowed myself to glide along the slippery wooden floor of the ship, gradually increasing my speed and angling my body forward to help do so. My destination was Simon and Jeanette. My goal: separate them. As I neared them, I watched them have awkward small talk before helping each other off the slippery floor and heading off somewhere else. I glared at their retreating forms before concentrating ahead, moving myself faster and soon knocking into the others like bowling pins. I jumped lightly and looked back at them, gliding backwards to see the result. I felt much better.

* * *

I forced myself not to roll my eyes as Dave lectured me the first night on the ship. We have this same talk after he gets fed up with me trying to have fun. I never could understand how he could refer to us as 'just kids' but then we have to 'stop acting like children'. I'd just about had it, and seeing Simon roll his eyes at me out of the corner of my eye whenever I argued back at Dave was really annoying me and I was about to let lose a load of swears for the first time when I heard Brittany's magical singing hit my ears and I looked over to see her and her sisters wearing nothing but their fur and a towel—a clear sign they had just finished bathing. All my anger vanished as I watched her dance, listening to her little attempt at a distraction for us from the arguing. I swear she was looking right at me as she whipped her tail, as though taunting me.

I had never been so torn between two people.

When Dave told them to stop, I looked over at Simon, feeling something in me trying to get my attraction to him to overshadow what had just increased for Brittany. And it worked. Simon had not once looked up from his book when he had tagged along in mine and Theo's beat boxing, and I admired how well he could multitask. Suddenly, his head lifted and he looked at me. I felt myself starting to blush as I stared into his dark blue eyes and I looked away in time to see Dave close the bathroom doors. That was a close one…

I ignored Simon's attempts at not getting me to leave the room. As much as I hated causing any drama between us, I really wanted to go out tonight. I'll admit part of the reason was because I knew Simon would most likely stay inside, and Brittany would be doing her own thing, so I could have time to just clear my mind of my two ever present crushes. But to my annoyance, he followed me to the area they were holding the casino and I made a quick run to a random table to lose my persistent brother.

I could hear him calling me, every other call coming from some other part of the room. Finally, I got the distraction I needed as a very beautiful human woman one at a game, and I put on my best smile as I flipped one of her prize coins. She was reeled in in no time.

Talking with her did clear my mind, and it wasn't until I heard Dave calling my name that I was snapped back to reality.

Dave caught me and found Simon thanks to his continuous calls of my name. As we were carried back to the room, Dave gathered up the Chipettes from the dance room and herded us all in there. I masked my hurt at the angry look Simon was giving me. One that said, 'This is all _your_ fault!'

I tried talking my way out of being punished, but Dave wasn't having it. It didn't help when Simon had to butt in, correcting me on my grammar. But the moment he put his paw on my shoulder, I was completely at ease, overwhelmingly giddy like I had been when he hugged me. At the moment, I didn't care if I was grounded for the rest of the cruise.

* * *

So we were given one more game to play. I hoped it was something fun, and I don't mean _Dave's_ idea of fun. I groaned when we found out what our game was. Shuffleboard. I almost laughed at Simon's comment, but Jeanette beat me to it. And I fought the urge to glare at her as she turned Simon into a bumbling, nervous mess. Instead, I told Dave, "I'd rather walk the plank." Of course, I wasn't referring to our game anymore.

I decided to distract myself from the envy building up inside me by messing with Brittany. She was hot when she was mad. It didn't take long to annoy her, since I was doing all the right things to get on her nerves. Finally, those heated blue orbs glared at me and I was once again happy with the world. It should be a sin to be so hot, especially when angry.

"You can make _all_ the jokes you want, Alvin. But not even _you_ can make this interesting." A challenge! Finally! A legitimate reason to do something within my talents. After a quick glance around the area we were in, I saw it.

I whooped as I felt the breeze blow past, lifting me slightly higher into the air, only to be pulled back where I was by the others on the ship. I made a claim to seeing Russia, but really all I could see was ocean. I caught Theodore trying to get Simon to join in and looked down to see my crush was stubbornly staying out of my game, but within range if he happened to be needed. I was startled by a sudden strong gust of wind and hearing the others' giggles turn into screams didn't reassure me things would be like before.

"Simon, do something!" Jeanette called to Simon. If it wasn't for the fact the Simon and Dave were slowly becoming harder to see, I would have been furious at how quickly he went into action as soon as Jeanette spoke up. But since the situation called for an immediate reaction, I appreciated her for doing so.

I felt a few tugs coming from the ship and then we stopped being lifted away from the ship. I let out a light laugh and thanked Simon. To which he simply huffed and glared at me.

Another strong breeze blew by and I felt the kite shift. I exchanged glances with the others before it happened again, and then another shift followed suit before we were being blown away, dragging a still sleeping Dave and his lounge chair with us.

I prayed Dave wouldn't wake to see this otherwise I'd be so dead. I felt a huge weight let go of us and we went flying faster than we had before Simon tied us down. The further we flew, the smaller Dave got. I felt dread hit me as the ship got smaller and smaller.

* * *

We were literally floating along and I took notice to how much closer the ocean was to us. "We're losing altitude!" I announced. It wouldn't be long before we ended having to swim. I tuned into what the others were talking about.

"Actually, there are many other things that will kill you before starvation," Jeanette told Theodore. "Dehydration, sunstroke."

"An island!" Eleanor exclaimed, nearly falling off the string to the kite because she motioned ahead with her foot.

"No, an island would probably be helpful. So if you see one, you should definitely say something," Jeanette said, ever oblivious.

"Uh, Jeanette?" Brittany said, motioning in front of her. Jeanette looked.

"Oh," she said. I rolled my eyes. For the smart one of the Chipettes, she could be pretty dense. Or maybe that was my jealousy talking. Either way, it was true sometimes.

After what felt like hours swimming in the ocean, we made it to the island. I laughed, thrilled to be alive and no longer in the water.

"We're alive! We're alive!" I said, tossing my arms out.

"Good," Brittany said, her back to me. "'Cause now." She turned, looking at me with a beautiful smile before it turned into a glare and she stalked towards me. "I'm going to _kill you_!"

I cringed, putting my paws up defensively.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Simon came in between us, pushing me back by my shoulder and easing Brittany away without touching her. My heart skipped a beat and I had to remind myself to breathe as he continued talking. "No one's killing anyone, okay?" He aimed that comment at Brittany, who was still glaring at me. He turned to me with a glare that paled compared to Brittany's, but it hurt much more. "No matter _how_ _much_ he deserves it."

"Thank you, Si," I said with sarcasm. "Though I could've done without the passive aggression."

* * *

After coping with a cold first night on the island—thanks Theodore—and nearly killing each other over a mango, we ran into Zoe, another castaway and her—ahem, balls—we zip-lined to her tree house. Which, by the way, was awesome! Eleanor sprained her ankle and Zoe showed just how crazy she was—as if that wasn't already proven.

Simon got bit by a spider and apparently its poison makes people turn out like Zoe. That'd be a sight with Simon.

I climbed down from the tree I was just in that night and went over to my leaf bed and lay down, covering up. I was asleep in seconds.

I was woken up the next morning by Brittany yelling my name like it was the thing to do. She was worried because Simon and Theodore were gone and wanted me to look for them.

"Why can't _you_?" I demanded, sitting up and pushing the leaf blanket off me. She looked a mess, but she was going on about it, so I didn't have to say anything. When she was done rambling about how she can't get rescued looking the way she did, I snorted and rolled my eyes, "Oy."

* * *

I spent most of the morning calling for my brothers. I ran up to a tree and continued calling them. "Si! Theo!" I walked towards the trunk when something appeared behind me. I jumped and got into a fighting stance when the person shook my paw.

With a French accent, he said, "_Bonjour, _my friend." And then he was pulled back up by the thing tied to his ankles. Then I realized who he was.

"Simon? Are you…_bungee jumping_?" I was shocked. Theodore walked up to me.

"His name is not Simon," he said.

Simon dropped down—still attached to the rope he was bungee jumping with—beside Theodore and said, "It is Simone." And he was gone again.

"Uh, that's pretty close to 'Simon'," I said, looking at Theodore since Simon was gone.

"Yeah, I thought so too," he agreed. "But he's acting totally different." Simon appeared again and pinched Theodore's cheek in synch with a couple chuckles he let out and was gone again.

It took me a couple of seconds to figure out why. "The spider bite! That's it! Remember the side effects? Personality changes? Loss of inhibition?"

Simon reappeared in front of me and my breath caught at the sudden close proximity he achieved. His arms were folded. "Lies," he said, and then grabbed the front of my hoodie, pulling me forward. "Who are you?" he asked and let me go, disappearing above us again. I stumbled forward and fixed my sweater.

"Wow!" Theodore exclaimed. "Simone is pretty cool!" I scowled.

"It's 'Simon', Theodore," I corrected. "And, no, he's not!" Simon reappeared beside Theodore.

"_Au revoir, _Alfred," he said, grabbed Theodore and took him with him back up the branch he was bungee jumping off of.

"Al-Vin! It's Alvin!" I snapped, looking up at them, blushing hotly in anger. I mumbled under my breath as I climbed up the tree, overhearing that Theodore was going to bungee jump next.

"I've never done anything like this," Theodore said, clearly excited.

"_And_ you never will," I said. I looked at Simon, seeing his smirk almost made me lose my train of thought. He held himself so…confidently, it was something I've never seen before. "H-how can you let him do this?" I asked, having to look away from his expression to get my thoughts out properly. "What are you thinking?"

I was so caught up in rethinking Simon's expression; I missed most of what Zoe said until I caught, "Why do you have to be so uptight?"

"Ha!" I laughed. "_Me_? _Uptight_?" I glanced at Simon only because it was _his _job to be the uptight one and it was like a silent reminder on who was what, and I was _not_ the uptight one. He didn't seem fazed at all. "I'm not the uptight one. I'm the fun one! The _cool_ one! Ask anybody!"

"Who should I ask?" Zoe asked, making Theodore and Simon laugh. I blushed, seeing that Simon was laughing at me did not sit well with me. I scowled when I saw him put the rope on Theodore's ankles.

"Come on, Theodore, you _can't_ bungee jump. You get scared just watching a movie!"

"'Munk up, Alvin!" Theodore said before jumping off the branch. Simon pulled me close to watch it happen and I swear my heart stopped before it began pounding. All the blood rushed to my cheeks and I knew my blush would be seen through my fur if anyone were to look. The longer he held me there, the more I wanted to confess my secret feelings and I knew I couldn't do that.

So when I saw Theodore was stuck, I used that as I reason to push Simon away—because at the time, I needed a physical reason to not stay with his arm wrapped around me—and bolted down the tree to aid my baby brother.

Once we got him out, we agreed to find the Chipettes. Simon cocked his head to the side. "What are these Chipettes you speak of?" I rolled my eyes. Hmm, maybe he won't like Jeanette now. Seeing as how he doesn't know who we are. I almost gasped. Maybe he can fall for me! There was hope!

* * *

I don't know why, but Simon—or should I start calling him Simone?—just had to make some wacky entrance. So when he swung in from a vine shouting, '_J'arrive!_' I almost clawed my eyes out.

Theodore, Zoe and I walked instead. I watched Simon greet the girls, giving Brittany a peck on the paw first and this didn't cause any jealousy to flare up surprisingly. I looked away, folding my arms over my chest when he got to Eleanor. I didn't want to see what would happen when he saw Jeanette for the 'first time'.

"And a…" Simon's breath caught, I heard it. He chuckled nervously and finished, "A kiss." He gave her a prolonged kiss and I heard Jeanette let out a breathy 'oh'. My heart sank. He fell for her…again.

"What's gotten into him?" Brittany asked, walking over to me.

"Spider venom," I answered. "Yeah, yeah. He thinks he's some fun-loving French dude." I rolled my eyes.

"_Really_?" Brittany asked, a slight smile in her tone.

"Now he thinks he's," I began and imitated Simon's accent, "Ze most interesting 'munk in ze world." I froze upon hearing more kissing noises and I didn't want to look, but I did. My heart cracked. I had to separate them.

I went over to the pair. Simon was assaulting her arm with kisses and for some strange reason I wanted to kick Jeanette, since I was behind her.

"Simon," I called. He resumed kissing her arm. "Simon." I rolled my eyes. "_Simone._" I didn't like calling him that.

"_Oui_?" he said, looking at me with a bored expression before looking back at Jeanette with a smile.

"I think we should get to work on that shelter," I said, fighting back a wave of nausea at the look he was giving her.

"_Pourquoi?_" he asked, running his paw over Jeanette's bangs and spinning her around. "I cannot think of a better roof over our heads, than the stars in the sky."

I rolled my eyes. This whole Simon and Jeanette thing—or _Simone_ and Jeanette thing—was already getting on my nerves. "What about the kind of roof over our head, that's actually a _roof_? It's going to rain!"

Simon spun Jeanette out from him. "What is a little rain, hm? We cherish the water for it is the water," he paused and tilted Jeanette's chin up, making her look at him. "That nurture's the flower."

"Ok!" I exclaimed, standing beside them and waving my hand over their eyes. They weren't fazed. "Building a shelter was _your_ idea! Yours!" Thunder rumbled in the sky, quickly followed by a flash of lightning. "Oh great! Great!" I deliberately walked through the pair, parting their hands and unintentionally pushing Jeanette further away from Simon. "Alright guys, we're building a shelter. I'm gonna need everyone's help. Let's go."

I could feel the emotions bubbling inside me. Seeing Simon look at Jeanette like that, like she was completely perfect, made me want to cause her physical harm. Seeing my normally shy brother act with confidence rivaling my own made my heart race in longing. I had never thought of Simon as being assertive. He never gave much indication of having the ability to do so, unless it involved stopping me from doing something stupid.

When I got the feeling some members of our group were missing, I looked back and anger and jealousy enveloped me. I watched Simon run a few steps and pull Jeanette around and into his arms. I was seething the whole time they danced and sang together. I said everything I could to get them to stop. It was breaking my heart. It was like they were in their own little world.

Finally I let out a breath and turned away. Brittany looked at me. "You coming?" I asked her. "We have to get started." I saw her look at me in confusion before nodding and following me, leaving the dancing couples and Zoe behind.

* * *

Brittany and I spent most of the next morning working on a shelter together. We talked about small things and about when we thought Dave would come get us. Then there was silence as we worked

"What's wrong, Alvin?" she finally spoke. I looked over at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I tied a piece of bark, finishing off the right side of a fence we were working on.

"I know Simon's acting weird now, but you seem extra irritated with him. Did you guys have a fight?" she asked.

I sighed. "Simon's not Simon right now. He's Simone, and he's a completely different person from the Simon we're used to. It's just weird seeing him being the complete opposite of himself," I said. There was no way I was going to tell her about my crush on Simon. So stating the obvious was the best I could do.

She looked at me, studying me hard for a minute before resuming her side of the fence. "Yeah. Jeanette seems to like him," she replied. I tensed for a second before straightening up and going to work on the door to the tree house.

"I didn't think Jeanette would fall for someone who acted like…" I trailed off. There was no hiding the fact that Simon was acting more like me. Maybe not completely, but he was more adventurous and confident. Where the French accent and the headband came from was beyond me.

"Someone like who, Alvin?" she asked, looking at me. "Someone like you?" I shrugged.

"Well he does act like me a little. I just didn't think Jeanette would like someone like me," I said. Brittany nodded.

"Well Simone isn't cocky like you are. And he's not a trouble maker, he just likes to have fun. And while he flirts with Jeanette, he doesn't do that with me or Ellie." I could tell she was simply stating facts and wasn't meaning to down me, but having her compare my less likable traits to Simon's new ones—and being a crush as well—didn't do me any good.

"Since when have I ever flirted with your sisters? O-or you?" I asked, blushing lightly.

"Alvin, I meant he doesn't seem like a flirt in general. He focuses solely on Jeanette. And that's something you don't do. It's just another detail that doesn't make him like you," she explained.

I mumbled something incoherent and rolled my eyes. She made some valid points and I wasn't mad at her for it. She was right. All Simone had in common with me was his love of having fun, going on adventures and having confidence. When he had kissed all of the Chipettes' paws, it was probably some French way of saying hi to them.

I sighed. There was no denying I was attracted to Simone as well. I just don't get how I can be attracted to two different types of Simons. Two complete opposite personalities.

* * *

After eating, we all gathered together in Brittany's tree house for the first night. After hearing the story of Simone giving Jeanette a gold bracelet as a crown and how the whole day had been their first date, I excused myself and took refuge in my own tree house. Things were getting more complicated.

Why was it that Simon/Simone was heavy on my mind and heart and not Brittany? Why did everything he do from the small things like smiling, to swinging on a vine captivate me? And when would everything go back to like before, when Simon was nothing more than my younger brother who I always fought with?

I curled into myself, resting my head on my arms and closing my eyes. I can't even be in the same room as Simon and Jeanette anymore.

The next day Simon and Theodore were gone, but this time Theodore said they were going to look around and hopefully see if Dave was on the island. The rest of us all woke up at our usual times and did our own thing for a while.

After a bit, Jeanette came over to me. "I never really asked," she began and I fought the urge to roll my eyes at her as I looked at the crown on her head. "But what do you think about Simone?"

I shrugged, not in the mood to think about him when he wasn't here. I tried to get my mind off him, and when he was away it was easier, until someone brought him up.

"I don't know. He's a little annoying, but not much," I replied. "Why?"

Jeanette fidgeted with her paws, a nervous habit, and I faced her completely. "W-well, you seem a little…upset with him," she said. Did my annoyance shine through that much? Sure he drove me crazy, but not in the same way I know I drove Dave crazy. It was more an emotional crazy.

"I'm just stressed about being stranded on an island, that's all," I said, forcing the bitter tone from my voice. She nodded, as though forgetting where we were this whole time.

"Right," she said with a smile. I walked off without saying anything else.

I spent the rest of the morning sulking in my tree house. Simone and Theodore came back after a while and took up sitting with the Chipettes in Brittany's tree house. I could hear Simone talking about where they had gone and how he was sure they'd find Dave before the day was over.

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms over my chest, listening to his French accent and becoming sad again. I knew before he and Theodore left later that I would have to do something… anything, to make this pain go away. But what could I do that wouldn't make me look like a love sick puppy?

* * *

Simone didn't look fazed at all after I had hit him later. After thinking up all the things I could do to express myself, I had decided hitting him was effective enough to express myself and not give away my secret feelings as well. He simply stared at me, face blank.

Finally he spoke. "Feel better?"

I did, to an extent. But there was lingering pain in my heart whenever I thought about all that's happened for the longest time, and I knew it wasn't nearly enough to get rid of every last bit of the emotional turmoil burning inside me.

I tried to hide the sadness trying to flood me, but I could tell Simone sensed it. "Why are you so sad, _mon ami_?"

"I'm not sad," I defended, looking away from his reading gaze and folding my arms across my chest to further protect myself from his prodding eyes and questions.

"Then what would you call it?" he asked.

_Love struck,_ I thought to myself sarcastically.

When I didn't answer, he asked another question, "Why do you seem so angry with me?" I glanced at him quickly. Everyone could see I was unhappy, but I thought he was so caught up with Jeanette that he didn't have time to notice anything else.

"I-I'm not _angry_ with you…" I said softly. I didn't want him to think I was. I always hated when we were mad at each other, and if I could make sure he knows I'm not, I'd feel a little better. "I-I… It's complicated…"

The statement only further deepened his concern and I had to excuse myself before I ended up pouring my feelings out into the open. If it ever came down to it, I wanted to tell Simon, not Simone.

* * *

I paced my tree house when I got to it. I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I missed the presence of someone coming inside. When I finally took notice to them, I stopped pacing and looked directly into dark blue eyes.

I was shocked to say the least. Since Simon became Simone, I really saw very little of him, and when I did, he was always with Jeanette. Complimenting her, giving her lovey dovey looks and fawning over her. Seeing him here now, without her or anyone else for that matter, was a complete shock.

My heart started to pound and I was at a loss for words. Finally, I managed something. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I am on a mission to find out what is bothering you," he answered in his French accent, folding his arms across his chest.

I sighed and went over to a window, looking out it simply because I couldn't look at him. "Why can't you settle with the fact that it's complicated?"

"Simply because it involves me as well," he answered. I glared at the tree I was looking at.

"_No_, it doesn't involve you. It involves _Simon_. You don't even know who Simon is," I retorted. I felt him come over to me slightly.

"I know that the others call me by his name, that _you_ call me by his name. So I am connected to this Simon you all speak of," he replied, his tone soft. I shook my head, refusing to move from my spot by the window despite his closeness to me.

"Shouldn't you be with Jeanette?" I snapped. He stepped closer.

"She and her sisters are going to the hot spring Brittany found," he answered and turned me around slowly. I looked into his eyes, feeling a blush fill my cheeks. "Jeanette makes you angry as well. I could hear it in your voice."

He's just as observant as Simon is!

"I'm not angry at anyone!" I snapped, pushing him aside and walking from the window. He grabbed my paw, stopping me from leaving.

"You are angry," he stated softly, not letting go of my paw as he walked, soon standing in front of me again. "And you are hurt." I looked away from him, relishing at the way his paw fit in mine so well.

"You talk like you know," I said, forcing myself to yank my paw away.

"I noticed the way you pushed Jeanette away from me when it started raining," he said. "I noticed the way you separate yourself from the group and the way you look when Jeanette and I are together."

"Are you suggesting I have a crush on Jeanette? Because she's nowhere near my type-"

"You have a crush on Simon," he cut me off.

I was shocked into silence. How did he come to that conclusion? "I…wha?"

"And so you are also crushing on me, because I remind you of Simon," he continued. "And seeing me with Jeanette causes you to feel angry and hurt."

I didn't know what to say.

"I like Jeanette very much," he said and my heart dropped. "But this realization of your feelings for me and Simon also sparks something within my heart."

My heart started to race. Was he saying he had feelings for me too now? I glared at him, refusing to let my feelings come to the surface so easily. "In case you didn't know, Simon is my brother. And so is Theodore. Which also makes you my brother. Why would I have a crush on my own brother? I like Brittany. She's beautiful, talented, and her diva attitude tops it all off."

"I see," he said in a thoughtful tone. "Well then why are you unhappy? Why do you spend most of your time hiding in here, and not with Brittany?"

"Because I haven't told her." It was true. But I couldn't deny that whatever crush I had on her was nowhere near as strong as the one I had on Simon. And that was the only reason I haven't made a move on her. "And I'd appreciate it if you keep this little chat between us."

He smiled, and my heart melted. "But of course," he said. "Now, I must go find Theo and begin our Dave Hunting." With that, he left.

I sighed and left my tree house and went over to Brittany's. I sat there thinking for a bit, and then I climbed out of the tree to walk around.

* * *

It was a little later that I ran into Brittany and her sisters. They were talking quickly and I barely caught what they were saying. Brittany saw me and she went over to me. "We need to go to the tree house," she said and grabbed my paw, leading me back where I had come from, her sisters in tow.

When we got to the shelter, she and I climbed onto the roof and looked around. My eyes widened when I saw that there was an active volcano. "Great. A volcano." Just what we needed.

"Of course!" Brittany exclaimed, looking at me. "_That's_ why the water was so hot!" We both climbed down from the roof. "It's being heated by the underground magma chamber."

"How do you know that?" Jeanette asked.

"I don't know," Brittany answered. "The place where I get my nails done always has the Science channel on. Maybe I accidentally paid attention." I rolled my eyes.

"What are we gonna do?" Eleanor asked.

"Hey," Zoe's voice floated up to us and we looked over the side of the fence to see her. "Anyone up for a hike, to, say, the waterfall?"

"Not now, Zoe," I said. "The whole island's about to explode!" We turned away from her, hearing her shocked exclamation. "Guys, we have _got_ to get off this island." The girls nodded in agreement. "We need to build a raft, _now_."

Zoe climbed up to see us. "'Right now' like right now? Or 'right now' like after a hike to the waterfall now?"

"Oy," I said with a roll of my eyes.

* * *

After climbing down from the tree house and going to Zoe's, I instructed the girls on what they needed to do. "Ok, Brittany and I will build the deck. Eleanor, you need to start braiding ropes. Jeanette, find as many mangoes and coconuts as you can. Who knows how long we'll be out there-"

"What can I do to help?" Was that…Dave? My answer came in the girls' calls of his name and running over to him. I looked back in shock.

I hadn't given much thought to the idea of Dave finding us again. But now that I saw him, I was overwhelmed. He had been looking for us? He looked like he hadn't eaten in days. Had he been looking the moment we flew off the boat? Why would he be looking for us when I drive him completely crazy?

Our eyes met and I knew he knew what I was thinking. I turned away from him as he set Brittany and Jeanette down and came over to me. "Alvin?" I didn't say anything. "Everything's gonna be ok."

I let out a silent breath.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I didn't realize how much I thought you weren't looking for us. Why would you look for us, knowing all the trouble I cause?" I faced him. "I'm such a pain in the-"

"Alvin."

"I know you don't think I'm a pain…" I said. He shrugged.

"No, you're a pain." I looked down. "But I know you mean well." I looked at him. "And I'd come no matter what." I smiled and he went to pick me up. I stepped back into his hand and he lifted me and hugged me to him.

My ear twitched when I heard Simone's voice, "_Arc de Triomphe, mayonnaise, Napoleon._"

There was a sigh. "Ugh, I get it Frenchie, you come from a rich history." It was Ian. "Well, guess what, we're all gonna be history if we don't get outta here."

The Chipettes all gasped. "Uncle Ian!"

Ian waved.

Dave set me down. "What's _he_ doing here?"

"It's kind of a long story," Dave said.

"Don't worry, he's cool," Theodore said.

"Yes, for a pelican man," Simone said sarcastically. I arched an eyebrow at the sarcastic comment and threw one of my own.

"Oh yeah, nothing cooler that a grown man in a pelican suit." Ian had nothing to say to it. I looked to Dave. "So, Dave, how we gonna get outta here?"

"I don't know, Alvin. I think you've got this under control," he said. I smiled and threw everyone their same tasks, only pairing Eleanor and Jeanette with Simone and Theodore and making Dave and Ian in charge or making oars. I ignored the smile Jeanette gave Simone when she was paired up with him. "And Zoe-"

She rambled on about packing her balls and left her tree house. "Who's that?" Dave asked.

"_Another_ long story," I said with a light laugh.

* * *

We were all working together to get the raft built. I threw out encouraging statements to everyone and helped Brittany build the deck like planned.

Finally, around late afternoon it was finished. "It's incredible, you guys," Dave complimented.

"Very impressive," Ian agreed, although I wasn't sure if there was sarcasm in the comment or if it was just me.

Dave went on about how the teamwork made him proud, but the rumbling of the volcano reminded all of us why we had built the raft. "It can wait," he said and we all moved to get on board.

"Wait," Eleanor said. "Where are Jeanette and Simone?" My heart stopped. We had been gathering food so often that it shouldn't take this long to get it.

"We have to find them!" I said and led the group into the forest.

I was more worried than I had ever been about the safety of one of my brothers. I took off so fast into the forest the others didn't even know I had left. I heard Dave call Jeanette's name from a distance when I saw Simon.

"Guys! Guys! Over here! Come quick, hurry!" I called as I gently shook my brother's shoulder. He was out cold. I heard the others coming over.

"Simone, are you okay?" Theodore asked he came over.

"Simone!" Eleanor called.

Brittany had gone ahead when she came and saw that Jeanette wasn't with him. Dave and Ian were behind me.

"Why are you calling me '_Simone_'?" It was Simon's voice.

"Simon?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah?" he answered, turning onto his back and looking at me as though it should be obvious, but was confused on why I was asking.

I laughed, shaking Theodore gently in my excitement. "You're back! It finally wore off!" Simon looked even more confused.

"What wore off?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You were bitten by a spider," I explained. "It, like, messed up your brain." My heart was pounding. Simon was back! I don't know why I was so happy.

"Ah," Simon said and looked up at Dave and Ian and tried to sit up. "Is that why I think I see Dave and a half-Ian, half-bird?"

Dave picked Simon up, cradling him in his hands. "Nope. It's really me, and really Ian."

Ian threw up a sign, "'Sup!"

"Simon, where's Jeanette?" I asked, remembering there was a member still missing from our group. I had to fight the urge to grit my teeth as I said, "She was out here with you."

"Jeanette? I-I don't know," he answered.

"I do," Brittany returned, rolling Zoe's ball, Spalding. "It's Zoe. She took her! Simon, I need to know where you found that gold bracelet."

"What gold bracelet?" he asked. My heart started pounding. He didn't remember anything about being Simone!

"The one you gave Jeanette," she said as though it was obvious. And it was. To us and _Simone_. I was worried he would remember, but his reaction was better.

"What? When did I give Jeanette a bracelet?" Brittany rolled her eyes.

"On your date."

"Jeanette and I are _dating_?" I wanted to glare at Brittany, but fought the urge.

"Okay, he's useless."

We all followed Eleanor's directions, and were soon at the tree that they crossed from to get to the waterfall. Simon was shocked when he saw he'd have to cross it to get to her.

"Guys, I can't do that!" he said.

Brittany tried to convince him that he could. That Simone was inside him somewhere. But he wasn't convinced. I wanted to go over and hug him, tell him Simone or not, I had faith in him. But I didn't.

Dave sent Ian and the others back to the beach by the raft. I stayed behind. "Dave," I called, getting his attention. "I'm coming with you."

"Absolutely not, it's too dangerous."

"Remember I said someday I may need to disobey you? Sorry, Dave. But I gotta disobey ya," I said.

Dave was quiet for a few seconds and nodded, motioning me to come on. "Let's go." I smiled and followed him across the tree bridge.

"Jeanette!" Dave called.

"Dave!" I called and he looked in my direction. "They're supposed to be behind that waterfall!" I pointed to the waterfall behind me.

We both hurried to the waterfall, the rumbles from the volcano getting stronger.

We both heard Zoe before we saw her.

"Zoe!" I called. She held Jeanette on a string, using her to get the treasure she couldn't reach. Jeanette's cheeks were packed with some treasure and her arms were full as well.

"Don't come any closer!" Zoe said.

"Are you alright Jeanette?" Dave asked. Jeanette spat the treasure out.

"I'm pretty freaked out. And those earrings tasted awful!" she gagged. I smiled, I could see why Simon liked her. My heart ached at the thought and I focused on what was going on now.

"Zoe, you don't have to do this!" I said.

"Oh I don't? I spent ten years looking for this treasure. It's the whole reason why I came to this stinking island!"

"You mean-You mean you didn't crash land?" I asked.

"They said I was crazy! And they said that this map was a fake!" she said and held up a map. Dave and I exchanged a look. It looked fake to me, like some kid drew it for fun. "And now the treasure is mine!" She moved to put Jeanette back into the hole to get more treasure. The rumbling of the volcano interfered and Jeanette was freed when Zoe fell.

I bolted out of the cave, followed by Dave and Jeanette.

We got to the bridge and ran across. I heard Jeanette let out a yell and looked back to see Zoe stepping on the rope still tied around her chest.

"Oh no! No!" She used her claws, trying to pull free from Zoe's grip on her. I moved to run back to her, but the bridge shifted under the vibrations from the volcano.

"Jeanette!" Both Jeanette and I looked to see Simon standing on a cliff with a vine in his paw. He gripped it and jumped off the cliff, swinging towards us and jumping off it. He tried to spin in the air, but being Simon, succeeded in landing in a goofy manner. I almost laughed, it was so cute. Almost.

"Simone!" Jeanette called, reaching for him.

"It's Simon!" he corrected and latched onto her, pulling against Zoe's tugs on the rope.

Despite the bridge caving under us, I ran to them and pulled on the rope as well. I tried chewing the rope, but it wasn't working. I moved to help Simon instead when Dave called me. I looked back and saw him toss my Swiss Army knife to me. I jumped and caught it and quickly yielded the blade and cut the rope.

The weight holding Jeanette back was free and all three of us took off. Dave urged us to go and we ran.

Little ashes were falling onto the ground now as we reached the beach. When we got to the raft, Brittany said, "But, where's Dave?" We all looked around. He was right behind us back there! What happened?

"I'll go and get him!" I said and moved to leave, but Simon grabbed my paw.

"Alvin you can't go back there!" Simon said. I pulled myself free from his grip.

"I have to!" He looked ready to protest, but stopped and nodded. I smiled slightly before taking off back into the forest.

* * *

I arrived at the bridge and saw Ian—when had he gotten there?—and Zoe looking down at Dave, who was hanging on for dear life.

"What are you guys doing?" I demanded, getting their attention. "Help me! _Please,_ help me save my dad! Hurry!" I ran over to Dave and grabbed his fingers. "I gotcha Dave!" I looked at Zoe and Ian. "Come on, help me guys!"

Together, we got Dave up and out and we were all running to the beach. By then, ashes were falling like crazy, and it was hard to dodge them all.

"Let's go, go, go!" I said as we all got onto the raft. Dave gave an oar to Zoe and Ian got onto the part that was similar to bike pedals. We grabbed some smaller oars and pedaled as well. The volcano was officially erupting, and we had to get out of range of the ashes.

* * *

We floated along, letting the current do the work for us. Brittany initiated singing _Vacation_ in a more mellow manner. Simon and I stood side by side on a box in front of Dave, and though we were singing along, my heart was racing.

"Now we'll never get to perform at the international music awards…" Brittany said sadly.

"Now I guess _we're_ the losers," Eleanor said.

I overheard Zoe explain herself to Jeanette and apologize. And Jeanette accepted it. She also gave Zoe the bracelet Simone had given her. I watched Simon climb down from his spot beside me and look at Jeanette. I watched them

"I-I…I hope you don't mind," Jeanette said to Simon. "Simone gave it to me."

"O-oh…I-I don't mind," Simon reassured. "You know Jeanette…Even the most perfect gem, cannot compare to your…beauty…" My heart stopped, and then I felt it shatter. Jeanette smiled at him and he returned the gesture. I looked away from the scene.

I remember Theodore quoting Simone on that, telling us who weren't there how sweet the moment was. Had Simon remembered the quote, or was it truly him saying it? Did he remember the conversation Simone and I had? I shook my head. He had plenty of moments with Jeanette, the odds of him remembering ours was slim because of that.

After apologizing to Dave about acting childish on the ship, and getting rescued by a helicopter, we were on our way back to the ship to finish off the cruise.

* * *

We were paired up with the Chipettes on the helicopter, and there wasn't much talking between us at the moment. Simon walked up to me. "I need to talk to you later," he said to me. I looked at him in confusion but nodded and he went back to sitting with Jeanette. I watched them. Simon smiled at her and took her paw in his.

I felt my eyes starting to gloss over, and I looked away. "You still seem upset," Brittany said to me, watching me closely. I didn't acknowledge her. I think at this rate, I'll always be unhappy.

"We should be arriving at the ship soon. It should be docked somewhere and we can get on if we make it in time," Dave said. We nodded in silence.

* * *

The first thing the girls did when we got back to our room was go into the bathroom and take a long bath. Theodore left the room with Dave to reacquaint himself with the buffet. It left me and Simon alone in the room. My heart pounded as he sat reading. I almost smiled at the typical—yet missed—behavior. I would have, if dread hadn't been clinging to my heart since the moment Simon told me he wanted to talk. I stood there on the bed, waiting for him to say something, but he never lifted his gaze from the book.

Finally, I cleared my throat and he looked up. "You wanted to talk?" I asked, managing a neutral tone despite my emotions going haywire.

He looked around, and I could tell he hadn't realized we were alone until now. He placed his bookmark into the book and closed it setting it aside. He stood and went over to me.

There was silence for a minute. Then he said, "I don't remember much about being Simone. Hardly anything, really."

I nodded and put my paws into my sweater pocket, hoping to be showing a look that said I really didn't care.

"Alvin, of all the things I remember, I remember you and Simone talking." My heart stopped. "It's not the only thing, but it's one of the few things I remember."

"A-and that's important how?" I stammered, suddenly more nervous than I've ever been in my whole life.

"Was he right?" he asked me. My heart was pounding. I knew what he meant. And I knew how this whole thing would end. I saw the way he looked at Jeanette. I knew they'd be together soon, if they weren't already. And I knew he'd just tell me we couldn't be together.

"If you remember, you'd remember what I said," I told him.

"I do remember what you told him, Alvin," he said. "But I know it's not true." My eyes widened. "If it was, you wouldn't be acting so upset all the time. Since we've been on the helicopter, and since we got to the ship, I've been observing you. You are completely unhappy."

I shrugged. "Who cares?" I moved to walk away, but he stopped me. "Simon!" I snapped, facing him. "I know what you're gonna say already! You're gonna go on about how it wouldn't work! About how it's wrong! About how much you like Jeanette! I already know all this stuff!"

Simon stared at me for a few moments and then said, "So it is true."

"So what if it is? Who cares?" I asked with another shrug.

Simon sighed and ran his paw down his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't even bother about it. Just pretend you don't know," I told him. He looked at me, appalled.

"Pretend I don't know my brother has a crush on me? Like that's gonna happen!" Simon retorted.

"It's gonna have to, Simon!" I snapped. "Because that's the only way things won't get weird between us! Why do you think I've never said anything before?"

"How long have you felt this way?" he asked. I sighed.

"Around the time we started going to high school," I admitted. His eyes widened.

"Over a _year_? What about Brittany? I thought you liked her."

"I do. I like both of you. But…" I trailed off. What good would come from telling him my crush on him overshadowed the one on Brittany?

"But what?" he asked. He seemed genuinely interested. And I noticed he wasn't acting grossed out or anything like I had been worried about. But what if I said something that would freak him out?

"It's nothing," I said and turned to leave, only to be stopped by him again. He walked in front of me.

"Alvin, we need to talk about this," he said.

"Why?" I demanded. "Why should I pour my feelings out to you? Why would I want to open a box that'd be better off closed? Simon, telling you this stuff won't help me. You knowing every detail of my crush on you will only make things weirder between us."

Simon remained silent. "There's one more thing about yours and Simone's conversation that has been nagging my mind since I remembered it."

"What?" I asked.

"He said, 'But this realization of your feelings for me and Simon also sparks something within my heart.'"

My heart started racing again. "Yeah, I remember that…I didn't give it much thought, so you don't have to worry."

Simon nodded thoughtfully.

"So," I began. He looked at me. "Is it agreed? No weirdness between us?" I held out my paw for him to shake if he agreed. He smiled and shook it.

"Agreed."

* * *

After the International Music Awards performance, we packed up our stuff and boarded a plane to go home. I sat by myself, staring out the window as everyone slept. Things weren't weird between Simon and me, like we agreed. But the emotional pain I was suffering was becoming unbearable. Seeing Simon and Jeanette together was tearing my heart apart. This was too much pain to be a simple crush.

"Alvin?" I looked to see Brittany coming over to me.

"Hey Britt," I said with a small smile before looking out the window.

"Did you and Simon work things out?" she asked, standing beside me. I nodded. "You still seem sad."

"It's gonna be like this for a while, Britt. So you may as well get used to it." I saw her frown and look away.

"Alright, Alvin," she said and went back to her spot, lying down once more.

I sighed, folding my arms over my chest and closing my eyes.

I woke up in the middle of a conversation between Brittany and Simon.

"He's depressed," Brittany said.

"I've noticed," Simon replied, sounding a bit annoyed.

"So talk to him," she said.

"We've already talked back on the ship," he replied.

"That was two months ago, Simon. Whatever you guys talked about clearly needs to be brought up again," she snapped. I heard Simon sigh.

"Fine, I'll talk to him today."

* * *

I steered clear of Simon all day if I could. I didn't want to talk to him. I just wanted to be left alone to wallow in my thoughts. Dave had even stopped us from performing because I wasn't into it like before. I could tell the others missed it, but weren't going to complain.

They were worried more about me anyway.

Simon was persistent in finding me and talking to me. But I was a master at stealth and I kept him at bay as long as I could.

"Alllviiiiin!" Dave called me that evening. I groaned and went over to him. "Simon wants to talk to you. Stop running around him and go talk, ok?" I sighed and nodded. "He's in your room." I grudgingly made my way to the room.

When I got there, Simon saw me and told me to shut the door behind me. I did as I was told.

"Come on up," Simon said, motioning to his bed. I hopped onto it and sat down in front of him. "You've been avoiding me all day."

"I'm not exactly in the mood to talk." Simon nodded. He dove right into the conversation anyway, despite what I had just said.

"Alvin, why are you so sad? I thought you said this was a crush," he said. I shrugged. If it was just a crush, I wouldn't be so depressed, so it made sense why he was asking.

"It was," I said. "A while ago." Simon furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Alvin, please?"

I looked at him, seeing that he was really worried. I rolled my eyes and let out a breath. "I-I'm in love…with…you."

Simon's jaw fell and he attempted to reply, but nothing came out.

"Don't say anything, please," I said, my voice cracking. He closed his mouth and looked at me with sad blue eyes. "I don't want things to get weird. And I can't handle another rejection…"

"Alvin," he began softly, as though if he spoke any louder, I would shatter in a million pieces. "I never rejected you in the first place. You assumed I would, but I never did."

I looked at him with suspicious eyes. "What are you saying?"

"I needed time to think as well. About what Simone said to you. I had to figure out why someone who didn't even know who you were would suddenly feel something in return to what you felt." I nodded, not giving what he was saying much thought.

I fiddled with my sweater, lowering my gaze to his blanket.

"Alvin," he called gently. I looked at him. "Haven't you noticed that Jeanette and I aren't together as much now?" I had, of course. But I was too caught up in my emotional turmoil to think about it. I nodded. He shifted closer to me and placed his paws on my shoulders. "You don't have to be sad anymore, Alvin."

I shook my head in confusion, furrowing my eyebrows. "What are you talking ab-" I was cut off when he kissed me. My heart stopped, and then it skyrocketed. My eyes widened as he pulled back. I was immediately defensive. "What am I? Some charity case? If you're playing with me, I swear to _God_, I will _murder_ you right now!"

Simon chuckled. "Alvin, I would never do something like that. I'm sorry for putting you through all of that." He looked away from me.

"It's fine," I said, determined to cheer him up again. "You didn't do it on purpose."

"No, but I could have told you something to at least clear your mind. I spent the last two months mulling over my feelings. I should have at least told you I'd think about how I felt." I smiled.

"Simon, its fine. Really. Please don't feel bad. You're making _me_ feel bad." Simon let out a soft laugh and nodded. "So, you left Jeanette, for me?" I asked.

"Well, we were never really together," he said. "After I realized I had been Simone, certain things I didn't remember saying or doing began coming to me randomly. Like, I remember bungee jumping and seeing you for the 'first time'." He was blushing, I could tell. I hadn't even realized that that moment was his first time seeing me, as Simone at least.

"Oh really?" I laughed. "What ran through Simone's head? Do you know?"

Simon cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable. He avoided my gaze. "Well, his first thought was about your eyes." I felt myself blushing. "And then your voice. He…uh…liked that you're shorter than him. Your attitude, and the way you speak for yourself." Both of us were probably blushing a lot, but I didn't dare look at him to see.

"Well," I began, not really knowing what to say. There was silence.

"Pretty much what I like about you." I looked at him in surprise. He was indeed blushing, but he was smiling as well. "Except my list is more detailed, since I know you and all."

"Uh…um…" I didn't know what to say. Simon merely chuckled. "Uh, what else do you remember?"

He thought about it. "I remember meeting the girls. I remember giving Jeanette the bracelet. I remember talking with you. And that's it," he finished with a shrug.

"You don't remember dancing with Jeanette in the rain?" He shook his head. "Well, it was pretty awesome." He smiled.

"Thanks," he said. "Getting back on track. What I'm getting at is, after I got some of those memories back, I realized that though Simone's attention and interest was with Jeanette, there was some lingering attraction to you that he—and myself—couldn't ignore."

"Really?" I was shocked. "It didn't seem like it." Simon chuckled.

"Yeah, he was fascinated by you," he said. I grinned.

"Well, who wouldn't be?" I asked, running my paw through my head fur and arching an eyebrow.

"Very funny, Alvin," Simon said with a smile. I laughed. My first laugh in two months.

"So, now what?" I asked. Simon's eyes shifted in thought before he looked back at me.

"We stay together, no matter what people say," he said, all seriousness in his tone, but a reassuring smile on his face.

"Together? You mean…like…a couple?" I asked, suddenly breathless. Simon nodded. "And you…mean people will _know_…about us?"

"Not right away," he said. I nodded, taking the information in. Suddenly I was in his arms, hugging the life out of him. He was shocked; I could tell when he tensed up in surprise. But he laughed and hugged me back.

"I've never been so happy!" I told him. All of my emotional turmoil was gone, like it never even happened. I was so overwhelmed by pure happiness; I could feel my eyes glossing over. I pulled back from the hug, only to give him a deep kiss. At first I thought it was too soon, and I was worried I would freak him out. I moved to pull away and apologize, but he wrapped his arms tighter around me and kissed back. I melted against him.

After what felt like an eternity—a good one—we pulled back. I was blushing like mad, and my heart was racing but I hoped he wouldn't be able to tell. He smiled at me.

He replied to my earlier comment, "I've never been so happy either, Alvin." I smiled and he pulled me into another kiss.

**4 Months Later**

Dave, Theodore and the Chipettes _just_ found out about me and Simon. Shocked was the least of their reactions. Brittany and Jeanette looked completely heart broken.

"How'd this happen?" Dave asked. I looked to Simon for help, since he was better at explaining things. He smiled at me and stepped forward.

"It began when I was Simone," he said. Jeanette gasped.

"Not _while _he was Simone," I jumped in. Simon nodded when he realized he'd have to explain.

"The feelings surfaced when I _became_ Simone," he corrected himself.

"But Simone was infatuated with Jeanette," Brittany joined in, almost glaring at the two of us.

"I can't recall what all happened on the island. But I do remember certain things. And one of them was the inevitable attraction Simone felt for Alvin," Simon said.

"So then why are you reacting on what _Simone_ felt?" she asked.

"Because _I_ feel it too," he retorted. Everyone—including myself—gasped again at the tone he spoke with.

Dave spoke up this time. "Simon, you are aware that what you and Alvin are engaging in is wrong to the human eye, right?"

"To the human eye?" Brittany cut in. "It's wrong to everyone's eye, including mine!" I glared at her, and she matched mine with her own.

"I know, Dave," Simon answered, putting a paw on my shoulder to get my attention. "And that's why we waited on telling you guys."

"I'm a bit shocked," Dave said. "It'll take some getting used to. But I'm not mad at either of you for it."

"What?" all six of us exclaimed.

"How can you not be mad, Dave?" Brittany asked in surprise. "Alvin and Simon are brothers! Siblings should never be together like that! Especially the same genders!"

"Brittany," Dave began. "I know you noticed how miserable Alvin was after the cruise, right?"

"Of course," she said, her tone softening. I knew she had been worried. All of them had been. And I told myself the reason she was angry now was because she did indeed like me. I looked over at Jeanette, seeing she wasn't looking at any of us, but her ears were pointed in our direction, so I knew she was listening.

"Does he seem like that now?" Dave continued. Brittany looked at me with sad blue eyes.

"No…" she said and looked away. "But I don't see why he never gave me a chance." A pang of guilt ran through my chest.

"Brittany," a softer voice spoke up. We all looked to Jeanette. She went over to her sister. "I know how you feel. And I know you feel like it's unfair. But seeing them now, makes me realize what Alvin must have been going through with me and Simone. And I'd never wanted him to feel so much pain." Brittany sighed. "They're happy now. Their happiness is all that matters, right?"

Brittany looked at us again, and then locked eyes with me for a moment. She looked back at Jeanette. "You're right."

I felt something hug my side and I looked down to see Theodore looking up at me with big green eyes. He didn't have to say anything, I knew he understood. I felt Simon shift beside me and looked to see Eleanor was giving him a hug too. I smiled.

Brittany and Jeanette looked over at us and saw the exchange of hugs. The older sisters came over to us. Brittany hugged Simon briefly—after hugging me—before pulling back. "Don't hurt him?" I heard her whisper.

"Never," Simon whispered back. I smiled and looked at Jeanette. She seemed a little reluctant to hug me, but I opened my arms and gave her a warm smile. She returned the smile and hugged me.

"Promise me something," she said when she pulled out of the hug. I nodded. "Cherish him."

"I will," I promised. "Like every second is our last." She smiled again.

"I only have one thing to say," Dave said. We all looked at him. "I don't wanna know if you two have done anything along the lines of intercourse." Simon and I blushed profusely. We haven't yet, Simon wanted to wait and see how well our relationship would develop emotionally first. "But I don't want to hear it, or see it. As a matter of fact, I'd like to think of you two as abstinent."

The girls giggled.

"We get it, Dave," I snapped, blushing and glaring at the giggling Chipettes. Simon smiled at me, despite his own blush. It was good to see things wouldn't be awkward or tense.

"Don't worry, Dave," Simon said, looking at him. "I think _I'm_ in charge between the two of us." His tone was playful, but it only increased the girls' giggles and Dave laughed a little himself.

"What?" I snapped, facing Simon. "You are not! I'm older! I'm more confident! I deserve to be in charge!" Simon laughed and pecked my lips. I shut up instantly. He whispered so only I could hear him.

"But you like when I initiate things like kisses and...extracurriculars. So _I'm_ in charge." I blushed and looked away with a playful huff.

He grinned at me.

"Alright," Dave began. "Who's up for a movie and popcorn?"

"I am!" we all answered in sync.

"Okay, everyone to the living room and pick out a movie. I'll make some popcorn," Dave said and we all did as we were told. Simon took my paw in his and a warm fuzziness flooded me. I'd never get tired of the feeling. I squeezed his paw in return and we helped pick out a movie.

* * *

**_And that is it, everyone! One of my longer one-shots. Only a few thousand words short of Pain 3. Please review for me!_**


End file.
